Squadron 13
by oscarbobbington
Summary: Loyalty's a funny thing, it can be faked with enough prowess, and you can find people who can't be loyal to anyone or thing, because one person broke their trust, deep in the darkest corner of The Rebellion lie mistakes, cheats, lies...and jinxes.
1. Prologue

Hello and welcome to my new story, this chapter is short because I'll be uploading chapter 2 later on today, so look out for that, there is also a poll on my profile that I would love for you lovely people to check out...it's kind of important, also soon the OC's for this story will be listed on my profile page as well, today is a busy day for me.

Ezra would be dispatched tomorrow.

The thought wouldn't leave her mind. She felt like screaming.

"You okay kid?" A pair of red eyes were visible in the darkness of the dorm.

"Tally...why can't Ezra stay?"

The Twi'lek's metal boots clinked on the cold floor as she made her way towards the distressed child.

"You and I both know why he can't stay, he has a job to do...and so do we" She was cut off before she could finish.

"I know, I know we have to unite all the rebel cells against the Empire. I've heard it a million times before" Tears welled up in her eyes as she kept thinking... what if Ezra never came back?

"Don't cry, you know our Ezra, he can do this" But even she knew there was a possibility of their leader not returning.

"Talons..." The little girls wet eyes looked up at the red Twi'lek.

"Go to sleep, you'll feel better in the morning"

"But..."

"I said go to sleep" Tally's voice was firmer this time.

She snuggled under the covers knowing this would be another sleepless night.


	2. Jinx

UGHHHHHHHH I have had literally had no sleep at all, I had chapter 2 all written and because of some technical issues it got deleted. And I promised chapter 2 YOU WILL HAVE CHAPTER 2, so yeah I pretty much had to rewrite the whole thing WHICH TOOK FOREVERR so excuse me while I go cry about the fact that I have to do my homework while super tired.

Guest: Yes it is her but I've changed her a bit to suit my liking, such as her appearance, this will mean next to nothing to those who don't play swtor, she looks like the customisation option for Vette that has red skin and eyes and Darth Maul like Sith tattoos.

Home.

It felt good to be back. It wasn't really home but it was the closet he would ever get. He had missed his crew, Hylo, Tally, Jinx and maybe even Jain, but the one thing Ezra was dreading the most would be the separation, to watch the Ghost crew be torn apart like the rest of the rebel cells that joined would be terrible, they all cared about each other so much, something even worse than that would have to be that they all hated him now, just because they were his mission. Opening the door he found something he didn't want to witness.

The Separation.

"Kanan, you will be meeting with Ahsoka to join her in training the padawans, Hera and Chopper, you and your ship will join our fleet, Garazeb, there is a troop transport leaving in the north docking bay, you will be joining them and Sabine, sadly there's only one place we can put you, while it was in our best interests to put you in one of our elite squadrons, we have had to be very inclusive with those, due to...well you'll find out" the official looking woman put her lips to her com and called out "Squadron 13 report to Central."

Ezra walked through the door knowing what would happen, time would repeat itself and The Boa Incident would happen again.

A small group of 5 wandered into Central. 4 of them all looked Sabine up and down while the 5th, the 5th was Ezra, he was trying desperately to avoid her glare.

A Lethan Twi'lek with red eyes and what looked like Sith tattoos spoke up.

"Welcome to Squadron 13"

"Enjoy it while it lasts Mando" Mumbled a Miralian so that only the group of 5 could hear.

The 4 unknown figures left, leaving only Ezra.

"You'll meet them all later on I suppose" And with that he left too.

Sabine was clueless on where to go so she followed Ezra.

"Are you going to show me around?" She said, finally breaking the silence.

Ezra gestured to the area around them "You won't need a tour of this place, this will probably be the only time you ever spend here and it's not like I know my way around the main ship either" he paused "Just follow me"

The two left the main ship and boarded a new one.

"I thought you were angry with me"

The Mandolorian smirked "I asked for a tour, I'll get back to being angry with you when I have my tour"

Ezra stepped back, his hands held up in mock surrender "Ok, ok"

The tour went fairly well, aside from a few meetings with some angry team members ,there was only one place left to see, the lab.

"The superiors wanted to try recreating the clone army, instead they created what we call Jinx, I just need to warn you, you may feel a little dizzy when you walk in"

Sabine eyes opened wide with shock "Why?" She sounded panicked.

"She's going to try to read your mind, find out your worst fears, your past and your future..."

Sabine looked scared for a minute, then walked towards the door and opened it.

Ezra was right, she did feel dizzy, but then it stopped...at the exact same moment the little girls electric blue eyes stopped glowing.

A 10 year old had just read her mind, she felt weak, vulnerable but most of all pathetic. Sabine turned to Ezra who had been standing in the doorway.

"So who's the base?"

Ezra took his eyes off the child and looked towards Sabine.

"Base of what?"

She felt like slapping him.

"Of the clones, who is the base of the clones?"

The girl behind her started laughing.

"There's no base, I'm made up of the DNA of many different people."

"What about the other clones?"

Another laugh filled the air.

"I'm the only clone...as of now"

Ezra spoke up "I think you should go find your room, it's the second door on the left"

Once Sabine was out of earshot Jinx started talking.

"You had to give her Boa's room, didn't you? Who knows what she might find in there, she could end up knowing all about why no one wants her here. Ezra, she would be a dangerous enemy on the side of the Empire, introduce her to the rest of the team, just do whatever you can to keep her out of that room"

Ezra responded with a nod and left to find Sabine.


	3. It's Too Early

Hello my lovely people, it's nice to see that SOME of you actually give a fudge about my kind of important poll, I'm so so sorry about not being able to update in ages, but my computer is deleting everything and I've had to find a new way of writing, now whole stories are missing in my files (Namely Do You Really Love Me?, it's gone completely) I've also been busy with tests up to my ears in homework, sick and I'm currently doing a production in school. It's also 10 to 11 pm when I'm writing this.

* * *

A Gu3st123 (Guest) : I was waiting for someone to say that they were confused, while reading this story you're going to have to remember (and possibly re-read) a lot of things, it's going to start getting a lot more confusing from here on out.

Also, In response to Paint the Wolf's review on Space Family Fails, you clever little bugger, that was a Gravity Falls reference.

Sabine groggily opened her eyes and rolled over in her bed, she was still in her armour, stretching her arms she made her way to the small kitchen. A girl around her age was there.

"I'm guessing your here for breakfast? Ezra's already done it, through the door to your right is the table, you can eat there"

Sabine opened her mouth to thank the brunette, but she was cut off.

"Now leave me alone, I'm looking for something...don't ask"

This team was confusing — she was sure of that.

Everything got worse at the table.

"Welcome to where anything remotely good goes to die!"

It was the clone from yesterday.

Seeing her confused expression Ezra interrupted the babbling Jinx.

"Also known as Monday morning breakfast"

He gestured towards Jinx "Ignore her, she hasn't had her meds yet."

The clone was horrified. "You are not injecting me with that stuff!"

Ezra rolled his eyes "We go through this every morning, I don't like doing it, but it's for your own good"

Jinx got up and ran through the ship, Ezra soon followed.

This left Sabine with the Twi'lek and the Miralian. The Twi'lek tried breaking the silence."You haven't met us properly yet have you?"

Sabine replied with a simple shake of her head, unsure how to continue.

"I'm Talons, but I usually go by Tally"

The green eyes of the Miralian glared at her.

Tally's red eyes shifted towards the glaring teen.

"That's Hylo, she's lovely once you get to know her"

That comment seemed to enrage Hylo's green eyes even more.

"Hylo as in..." Sabine warily asked.

"Yeah, my parents thought that was a great idea"

Her voice was filled with a pure, bitter hatred.

Only then did Sabine notice Ezra in the doorway.

"You done? Because we have a problem."

* * *

I know this chapter is a lot shorter than the last one, but I had to put up something. Chapter 4 should be up faster than this chapter was, if I can find some spare time.


	4. Blood, Near Death and Doctors, Oh My!

Woot woot new chapter is up, things get pretty serious here, just sayin.

* * *

Ezra was so serious when he said those last few words, it almost made Sabine panic. She brushed it off.

The same brunette poked her head around the door.

"What kind of problem? 'Cos we have a lot of those here" She asked in a cheery voice, that didn't seem to match the way she had spoken to Sabine earlier.

"Jinx problem"

The entire team seemed worried for a minute, especially Tally.

"Show us" The Twi'Lek was serious.

Jinx cowered in the hallway, her small body buzzed with pain, her back felt as if it was ripping apart. She felt so cold, so alone like nothing could bring her out of this torture. Is this what dying felt like? The glistening needle was just out of her reach, dripping with crimson fluid, just too far away for her to end it all. Blurred colour appeared before her tired eyes, but lonely silence burned her ears.

Sabine gasped in horror at the mess before her, the sweet innocent girl she had only known for a day, lay crippled and twitching in a pool of her own blood. She looked towards Ezra. He was nothing like how she usually was, he was pale, shuddering with fear.

"Wh-what happened to her" Sabine stuttered in shock.

*flashback to when Ezra injected Jinx with her meds*

After much struggling the clone calmed down and accepted her fate. Ezra grinned in satisfaction.

"Fine," she groaned as she reluctantly rolled up her sleeve "Yanno after a while it doesn't hurt so -"

She fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, eyes pale and lifeless, blood pouring from her frame.

Ezra dropped the needle in panic and ran to the others.

*end flashback*

The same silence filled the air. Hylo was the first to speak.

"As much as I don't want to admit it...we have to go back, we can't fix this by ourselves"

Ezra just nodded slowly, still too shocked to move or speak. Tally beckoned Sabine towards her.

"We'll clean up here," She looked towards Ezra "Ezra...just go back to your room, we'll call you when we get back.

As much as Ezra wanted to go back to his room...he couldn't just leave her with Tally and Sabine, he shuffled closer to the clone, however a glare from the motherly Twi'lek stopped him in his tracks."Ezra, don't worry she'll be okay, back at Central, they can help her"

"But what if they can't, what if she..."

Tally gave him a sympathetic look.

"Shhh, don't think about that, she'll be okay...I promise"

Ezra knew that this was a promise that Tally couldn't keep.

*At Central*

Officials took Jinx into the lab to hopefully fix her, the entire team worried for the young clone, Tally shifted nervously in her seat, Ezra was still in shock, even Hylo seemed to show panic.

"Hey you"

It was the brunette.

"My name's Jain"

Sabine must have had a confused look on her face at that moment.

"You didn't know my name before did you? No? That's why I'm telling you now"

Jain scowled at her, daring her to reply. Sabine wished she could be back with Hera, Kanan and the rest of her family.

*With Jinx*

Jinx could hear the doctors rush around her, people talked about her health, whether she'd make it. One word was burned into her brain...amputate, Jinx had no idea what it meant, but it sounded scary, like it would hurt, she didn't want to be hurt, Ezra, Hylo, Tally and Jain, they all needed her, and she needed them, she was determined not to die, the clone was sure she would live. Jinx was trapped in her own dark world, their was only sound and smells, she had spent hours in the inky blackness, it was so lonely here, only strange people she didn't know could be heard and a thick, clean smell filled her nostrils. Eventually the dull sound of the heart monitor lulled her to sleep.

*Back with everyone else*

A young doctor with dark orange hair tied back in a short scruffy ponytail, exited the room where they were keeping Jinx. He adjusted his glasses and turned towards the group.

"The patient is expected to live, however her right arm will need to be amputated, she also has an unstable molecular structure, is there anything I should know about?

Ezra answered "She's a clone"

The doctor calm, straight face turned to one of fear, he dropped his notebook in panic and ran back into the room.

Jain sighed "Happens every time"

Sabine sat up "This has happened before?"

"No, it's just whenever someone asks about Jinx and we tell them she's a clone, they always freak out about it" Hylo groaned.

Ezra glanced towards Tally "You haven't said anything, you okay?"

"Her right arm...has to be amputated...nothing will be the same...nothing..."

"Tally?" Even the apathetic Miralian was concerned for the Twi'lek.

Tally was deadly still, not a sound came from her.

Jain looked up from the magazine she had been flicking through.

"Should I get someone?" She began to rise from her seat.

"No...no...don't...worry...I'll...be...okay..."

Her breathing was heavy, Sabine gave Ezra a worried look, he returned it. Silence chilled the air, not a word was spoken from anyone in the room.

Ezra slowly began to get up "Tally, you really need some help, I'll go get someone and..."

"NO," Everyone one was shocked at her tone "I'll...be...fine...sit...down...Ezra..."

Ezra didn't sit down, he kept walking towards the desk. Tally began getting up too, she struggled and stumbled, Sabine and Hylo got up to help her back into her chair while Ezra got a nurse. Tally fought back, pushing the girls away.

"No..." Her breaths were deeper, her voice barely audible. She started to tremble, hands gripping at the legs of the nearby chairs, until she fainted.

* * *

I set myself a goal of 1000 words and spent a solid two hours writing this, you people better read it.


	5. Bonding Lily

Seriously what's a girl gotta do to get some reviews here, are there people who actually read this anymore? Really, where are you, how can you expect me to improve my story without reviews, however if you are going to review, don't be a butt about it. I know I'm not a great writer, I know my plot is all kinds of crud, but I still deserve reviews. I despise my other story and really don't want to continue writing it, but that gets tons of reviews, I don't know how people find entertainment reading that, honestly what do you people want from me? So before you read something and just leave to look at FNAF porn maybe just tell someone they've done a good job, now if you don't mind me I have a terrible fanfic to write.

Sabine body was raked with fear. Questions burned in her head, "What had just happened?" "Why did it happen?" "What was going on?".

Hylo slumped back in her chair. "No, no, no..." Her yellow hand ran through her sleek black hair.

Sabine turned to Hylo "What's going on?"

Hylo had the nicest look on her face Sabine had ever seen the Miralian show "Usually, I'd be pretty mad at you, but you, you don't know..." Her dying voice faded away, lost in clouds of emotion.

"Hylo, if you want, I can tell her." Sabine expected Ezra to be there, but he wasn't, it was Jain.

The brunette, who seemed to be slightly younger than her or Ezra, sat down on the seat next to her.

"Thanks..." Hylo was unusually quiet, the Miralian left for a reason Sabine was still unsure of.

Jain didn't waste any time. "The rebellion took us all in, Tally was from a gang, Hylo a refugee camp, Me and Ezra were from the streets of Lothal and I'm sure Ezra's already told you about Jinx being a failed replica of the clone army?"

Sabine let a plain nod make her response.

Jain seemed pleased with the answer. "Great, one less explanation to make, Tally's time in that gang made her paranoid, she was constantly terrified of everything and everyone, always prepared for anything to sneak up on her from behind, she can be skittish but she holds us all together we'd be nothing without her belief that we can be better people."

Sabine smiled, Tally reminded her so much of Hera, her face fell, Hera, she missed her crew. Jain must have picked up on her sadness.

"Homesick?" Jain seemed sympathetic, Sabine decided to give up and trust her, for now.

"How did you know?" A pathetic response, but Sabine didn't feel like trying.

"We're all Jedi here"

Sabine was shocked. More Jedi? Sabine wondered why The Rebellion kept a group of 5 force-sensitives out of action.

"If you're all Jedi, why don't you get sent on missions?"

Jain's mood seemed to dampen at the mention of 13's lack of missions.

"Might as well tell you now, save you asking questions later, when you were put with us, it took our group seconds to turn on you, well when we joined, we all did that to each other, we didn't really get on well and the way we were on missions was plain awful, let's just say Tano wasn't thrilled with her young Jedi squad"

Sabine flinched "Sounds pretty bad"

"It was, Hylo even tried to stab Ezra in the back of the neck while he slept!" Jain laughed weakly.

Jain sensed Sabine's shock "It's OK, they're OK no ones tried to kill someone in a while now!" Jain was laughing at her now, she felt a little embarrassed.

"So what happened in the end?" Sabine was eager to know how it all turned out for 13.

"We started getting on pretty well, but we were all still troublemakers at heart, we caused endless problems for everyone in The Rebellion" She paused, obviously these memories were hard ones to talk about.

"We used to think like you and your crew, that this was a great way to take down the Imps, but here, the second you make a mistake, they cut you off completely, for other Squadrons they supply food, water, fuel and credits..."

Sabine relived Jain of talking "I guess you have to do that yourselves huh?"

Jain smiled "You got it, you would know before you and your friends got connected up with this mess, you had to get your own supplies, right?"

Before Sabine could continue with their conversation Hylo walked in, she seemed to be back to her old self again "Hey Mando, Tano wants to see you!"

Beside her Jain seemed nervous "Good luck" She forced a smile.


	6. Dead to Me

Hey-Ho, I'm off my butt and writing again.

In response to one particular review, I know my Ezra is very OOC, but I don't like the way he is in the show, this is called Fanfiction for a reason.

* * *

Sabine's fingers curled up tentatively and rapped on the door to Ahsoka Tano's office. She gulped, if she had been summoned this early, it couldn't be good.

Still shaking, she opened the door, where the orange sat formally, clearly prepared for this meeting.

"I assume you've been getting on, relatively well with 13?" Her steely gaze kept its focus on Sabine as she edged slowly into the room.

"Yes, I...I think me and Jain are getting on well, Tally and Jinx seem nice enough, I'm not sure about Hylo and I haven't really talked to Ezra since..."

"Since I sent him in to gath...recruit you and your crew" Sabine could almost see the lies dripping from her lips.

"You could've just asked, we would've happily joined to fight the Empire" The colourful Mandolorian was still anxious about why she had been called here.

"Yes, but...where's the fun in that?" She treated this like it was a game, with the people just pieces as she moved around the board, it was sick.

The Togruta kept speaking, not giving time for Sabine to respond "But that doesn't matter now, I have a Jedi, a competent pilot and a soldier" He expression made it seem like she would snap and bite her at any time.

Sabine was disgusted "Zeb isn't a soldier, he has a right to live his life without being shot at all the time!"

Ahsoka's laughter echoed throughout the compressed space "Your argument is pathetic, unrefined, sloppy"

The insults hit the usually tough girl hard, pathetic was not a word used to describe Mandolorians.

Sabine glared at the orange woman, preparing to defend her dignity "This is no Rebellion, it's as bad as The Empire itself!"

A sharp grin formed on the Togruta's face "What if I defeat The Empire, I'll be known as a hero, won't I?"

Sabine badly wanted to lash out and attack Ahsoka, but she restrained herself, it would only bring her down to her level.

A com on the desk squeaked, the broken sound pierced through Sabine's ears. "Tano" Tano? Only a member of 13 would call the Rebel Commander Tano..."You uh, might wanna get out of your...um, room...that your in, because uh um, it's uh gonna..."

Sabine recognised the voice, and the stuttering, Jinx was on the other end, she sounded fine, it was like she hadn't just been operated on at all. The only sound coming from the broken com now was hushed arguing, it had to be 13.

"Your office is rigged to a net of explosives we've programmed to detonate at the touch of a button, now return Sabine, she doesn't know anything."

Ezra. Sabine hadn't talked to him since since the morning they left, it would be awkward for him to rescue her, why did she need rescuing, Ahsoka was just going to let her go afterwards...right?

After hearing and experiencing how malicious the woman was, Sabine was starting to doubt she would be let go.

"Let her go, Tano"

The Togruta obviously had a way out of this, what villain wouldn't have a way out of a simple explosives net. The click of a blaster beneath the uniform grey desk brought Sabine back to reality. If she didn't move fast, Ahsoka wouldn't hesitate to shoot her.

"Bridger, I have a gun, you only have your wits and a mistake"

Sabine hadn't known Jinx for long, and she already knew how temperamental the clone's wellbeing could be, but no one deserved to be called a mistake.

"She's not a mistake, she has more rights to live than you do"

Jinx gasped, people didn't say things like that to Tano, especially not during their first days, if they did, they belonged with 13.

Ezra was impressed, she was finally seeing The Rebellion for what it was.

But Sabine wasn't done yet, removing her pistols from her belt, she shot the power to the door behind them.

"Now neither of us can leave, happy now?"

* * *

I know, I know short chapter, but I gave you a cliffhanger, so now you have to work through the painfully long wait for each of my chapters with a cliffhanger. Gonna be honest here, I had this ready and written for Friday 13th (best day to post this, I know) but forgot to post it...again.

Also, thanks for all the reviews last chapter, they make Ossie very happy.


End file.
